


Predators Live By The Prey They Pursue

by Indehed



Series: Hyde [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Dark, Criminal Masterminds, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Forced Relationship, M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is itching for a new distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predators Live By The Prey They Pursue

**Author's Note:**

> Evil Steve, evil Chin, evil Kono. Let's face facts, if they decided to become master criminals you just know they'd be damned good at it.  
> For those wanting any kind of warnings, just remember that Steve is evil in this universe and does what he wants. I've only tagged it as dubious consent and not rape though I'm sure plenty of people would point out that it is, so I'm saying that in order to cover my bases. But what anyone else would expect from an evil/criminal AU, I don't know...

The difference between Steve McGarrett and other men in the pubs and clubs with little pills in their pockets and a predatory glare was that Steve knew exactly what he was doing. Yes, he was well aware that it was illegal to pick up people this way - when they were out of it, not sure what was going on, half asleep in your arms. But as far as he was concerned, that law didn't exist. None did.

'Law' could go take a running jump for all he cared. All three of them had been damaged by law, by government, by rules and regulations and now they didn't give a shit what society might have to say about it. They were living life their own way. 

Steve had been drummed out of the military, Chin thrown out of the police and Kono had longed for a professional surfing career until some jackass tourist cut into her wave and she'd blown out her knee. When she'd sided with Chin against her family, they'd disowned both of them. Steve had no family left, certainly no one close, and all of them had drifted until they found purpose together.

Now they were rich (blackmail and hush money went a long way) and powerful (they knew the secrets of politicians, businessmen, organized crime) and they could do whatever they wanted. Boredom and a sense of adventure had always driven them onwards to all sorts of things. 

Kono would take hit jobs, sometimes just for the fun of it. She was deadly with a sniper rifle and customers knew the job would definitely be done. Chin liked to hack computers and ruin corporate America, seeing fat cats' lives reduced to ruble. And Steve? Well, he was a brilliant strategist, but also an accomplished chemist. 

On the side, he enjoyed a more intimate conquest. He liked to manipulate and break people. He considered himself a hunter always on the look out for potential prey, but he always preferred military or police. Maybe federal agents. Maybe even the ones chasing after him. He liked guns, and he liked playing with the people who carried them.

With the trail they left behind them, they'd worked their way through different countries around the world. They'd recently left Japan for newer pastures in the good ol' US of A, in their home state of Hawaii. It was a risk being back where people might know them, where trouble might follow them, but risks always had to be escalated or they were no fun.

They'd rented a large house with a private beach and set up shop. As far as the neighbors were concerned, they were considerate, nice people who kept to themselves. Inside the house was another story - stacked with weaponry and computer equipment. The basement was being used as Steve's chemistry lab - where he cut the drugs he used on his victims. He'd been experimenting with his own concoction; something with effects from rohypnol, scopolamine and others mixed together.

They had no projects needing immediate attention so had decided to go out on the town to enjoy themselves. After the first pub, Kono had taken her leave, deciding to head to a club she'd found online where men would let her beat them for both their pleasures. 

Steve had an itch inside him he couldn't curb. It felt like too long since he'd watched the life drain from a person's body… hmmmmm, and it had been a team effort… Wo Fat. Japan. Steve had blackmailed the son of a bitch for all his money. Chin had taken down all his corporations (legitimate and not) and then Kono had shot him from a sniper perch while Steve stood beside him and watched. He remembered the blood spattering his face and never flinching, not wanting to miss a moment of it.

Feeling a need to indulge in even a little fantasy, he'd dragged Chin to the nearest HPD precinct and they'd watched the end of a shift, trying to find someone who might catch Steve's eye when plain clothes detectives all leaving in a group had parted, and a shorter blond had been central in Steve's view and he'd gasped. 

That was a man he wanted to play with. 

Chin had recognized the smirk on Steve's face instantly, slapped his back and walked with him to follow the group. 

They were now on their third bar and Steve had never lost sight of the blond, even in the crowds. It seemed impossible to do so. There was definitely something about him. Something attractive. Something undefinable but he looked at him and all his thoughts were on just how he could shape this man. How he could bend him, mold him, use him, make him Steve's own. It was intoxicating, it was a rush. It was just what Steve needed. Maybe a little playtime, a little drugged up sex could put some equilibrium back in his life.

He kept watch on them, Chin feeding him information though he was now circling his own possible entertainment for the evening.

There were three of them, drinking and having a good time. He'd been close enough to garner they were celebrating something work related. One of them was married with a kid, the other was single and trying it on with every pretty thing in a short skirt and the blond… it seemed he had a kid, but wasn't attached. The kid would be problematic if he or she lived with the blond, but that wasn't the impression Steve got.

The prey made his way to the bar and ordered a new round of drinks, standing right next to Steve in the process. The heat coming from him was palpable and Steve could swear there was a shock of electricity thrumming through both of them in that moment. 

He turned to him, leaning an elbow on the bar top. "Hey."

The blond narrowed his eyes and kept his composure. "You following us? Clocked you at the last bar we were at and now this one and you keep watching our table."

"I like what I see. How about you? You been looking back?"

"I'm sure you'd like that," the man shook his head on a smile. "Want to tell me what's so interesting?"

"You," Steve grinned at him and sidled a little bit closer. "You're getting all my attention. You're incredibly hot."

The man gave a faint blush and put a twenty on the bar for the three beers. He gave a nervous laugh, as if expecting an entirely different answer from Steve. "We're just out for a couple of drinks. I'm not, you know… looking for anything particular."

"Really? Because I saw the tall guy you're with stick his hand up a girl's skirt on the dance floor earlier," Steve pointed to one of the men, using his beer bottle to indicate. 

"Yeah, well, Josh can be a jackass," Danny excused. "I'm flattered, thank you, but I'm not interested. Not right now."

"Just talk to me then. Let me enjoy the company of a handsome man since my friends already ditched me. Give your friends their drinks, stay here with me for a while and I'll buy the next round," Steve offered. 

The man took his time weighing it up and Steve thought he was about to be shot down when he was smiled at again and it made something inside him flutter. "Okay, sure. Free drinks for some conversation seems like a good deal."

"What's your name?"

"Danny," the man replied and put his hand out to shake. 

"Steve," he took Danny's hand and shook slowly, getting a feel for the other man, his thumb tracing up onto the inside of Danny's wrist and over his pulse point as he did so. 

Danny turned to his friends, his hand still in Steve's. "MEKA!" he yelled over. "COME GET THE BEER."

Meka rolled his eyes but came over, grabbing them, patting Danny's shoulder and giving him a wink before returning to the other friend. During the exchange, Steve took the opportunity to close their gap further, hoping Danny wouldn't notice. 

"So what do you do, Steve?" Danny asked, turning back to him, their height difference making him need to lift his head back to see Steve's face more clearly. Danny may be on the shorter side, but he was muscled, looking strong and fit and certainly not one to back down from anyone. It made Steve ache to tie him down, watch those biceps flex while caught in the trap of his own handcuffs.

Steve shrugged. "A little of everything. I think of myself as a handyman."

"I'm sure it's useful around the house. No need to call out anyone for help," as Steve moved a little closer, Danny continued, his words getting away from him. "It's very porn career of you though. The handyman who just popped round to fix the plumbing? Bet you get a lot of action that way." 

Steve laughed along, pleased that Danny was associating him with sex so readily. He could only hope his darkened and roving eyes were hitting home. "It has its advantages. And I'd say I have the stamina of a porn star. And a good sized cock. What about you?" Steve asked. 

"The size of my cock?" Danny asked, his inflection rising.

"Your job." Steve's hand traced over Danny's hip, tempted to move over the front of his pants but holding back with herculean effort. He wanted to rip the man's shirt from his body, use his tie to restrain him, fuck him hard in front of an audience and make him beg for it. He wanted to shove his badge in his mouth to shut him up, wanted to make him suck on the barrel of his gun and then do the same to Steve's cock.

"I'm a cop," Danny supplied, unaware of where Steve's mind was. "Does that deter you?"

"Not at all," Steve smiled, running the back of his hand across the front of Danny's shirt at the waistline of his pants. "So what kind of cop are you? The kind that would like to frisk me in a bathroom stall?"

Danny laughed. "Homicide. We just closed a case so decided to celebrate."

"Good for you," Steve lifted his beer bottle and clinked it with Danny's before both of them took long swigs, emptying most of the bottles already. "Catching murderers must give you a lot of satisfaction. Do you enjoy the chase?"

"I enjoy putting bad guys behind bars. Keeping the city safer. That's what I like."

Steve ran his tongue over the lip of his bottle. A homicide cop. If only he knew what Steve was… he could feel his dick starting to take more notice, could feel heat spreading through his body. The thrum of music around them paled at the sound of the blood pumping in his ears and his chest. He deeply appreciated the thrill of capturing the kind of man whose job, whose purpose, was to find and ruin guys like Steve. Standing right in front of him, and he didn't know.

They talked aimlessly for a while longer about nothing consequential. Steve's mind was prone to wandering to the visions he'd been having of what to do with Danny's naked body and because he was getting worked up, he got in as many innuendos as he could, whether it be about sports or the fact that Danny seemed to hate Hawaii even though he moved here from the east coast. He'd let slip it was because of his ex-wife, who Steve assumed likely had custody of their kid, if she could make the kind of decision that would mean Danny had to follow to see the child. The fact that Danny had revealed these pieces of information meant he was relaxed enough in Steve's presence to drop some of his guard and that meant he was making the kind of impression he wanted to - the kind that would cause Danny to welcome him in closer.

The shorter man sighed then and took out his phone from his pocket, checking the time. "Probably going to call it a night soon."

"That's a shame. I thought you might be up for more, maybe take your clothes off for me," he hinted, slyly.

"Like I said earlier, not looking for anything. Even if you are quite the attractive proposition," Danny said, leaning harder on the bar top, fingers propping up his head and looking like he didn't really want to turn Steve down but felt he had to either from a sense of responsibility or maybe a prudishness over one night stands and picking men up in bars.

"Well, I said I'd buy your next round and I meant it. And since you're celebrating, I think we should throw in a couple of shots," he lifted his hand and signaled for the bartender to come closer, ordering them a fresh round of beer and doubles of whiskey. 

After they were put in front of them, Danny turned to see where his friends were, calling them over to partake in the round Steve was buying and Steve took the opportunity to fish the soluble pill from his pocket and drop three into the shot that was earmarked for Danny - the strong taste of the liquor likely to mask that of the potent drug. 

He was careful. No one saw, and he doubted any camera would pick up on it. He was well practiced at this, at drugging drinks with just the right amount for the type and build of person he wanted to manipulate, for how long and how intense. 

Steve pushed Danny's glass towards him and got a delighted look from him in thanks. The men were cheerful and boisterous as they downed the shots and immediately chased them with the beer. Meka and Josh thanked Steve while Danny patted his arm, his hand sliding down and Steve caught it in his own, lifted it to his lips and kissed the back all the while keeping his dark eyes on Danny's, seeing him swallow, a little unsure. 

"Uhm, how about I take your number or something?" Danny asked. "Maybe a handyman would come in, you know, handy," he said as he took his hand back.

Steve smirked at him, flirting outright but wanting Danny to still be at ease with him and not suspect any ulterior motive. Letting him think Steve was respecting his desire to go home alone. "How about we just leave it at this and if we see each other again you might be more amenable to getting naked for me."

Danny jutted out his bottom lip. "Okay, sure," he said. "Thanks, again."

He took his leave, but Steve kept watching. He made sure that Danny saw him trying to chat up another man, or at least perceive it that way, letting Danny think Steve was moving on and trying to get into someone else's pants that night. It would make it easier for him to get away with what he was going to do later; less suspicion.

The group of friends sat in a booth, nursing the last of the drinks they'd bought as one last round after the one Steve bought, Danny was beginning to look peaky, like he'd had too many. Since Josh had been seemingly on the side of too drunk, none of them suspected anything and Meka supported his two colleagues out of the building, laughing at how weak they were in holding their drink. 

Josh was shoved in a taxi going in one direction, while Meka and Danny took another as they lived near each other. 

Steve kept an eye on them from his truck until the taxi pulled out and he followed until he could pull up next to an apartment building that seemed run down and cheap. The taxi waited while Meka helped his friend up the steps and then into one of the doors. A few minutes later, Meka left, running back to the taxi and taking off for his own place. 

Steve got out of the truck, locked it and looked around himself. It wasn't a bad neighborhood but it certainly wasn't the best. It seemed the kind of place where people likely didn't stick their noses into other people's business in case something bad did happen. Which was perfectly fine for his needs. 

He moved up the steps and took a look at the apartment. He pressed his ear to the door and heard nothing inside - no television sounds, no moving around. The drug should be working. Meka likely dropped his intoxicated friend on the bed and left.

He tried the door handle but it wasn't going to open though it wasn't the most secure: it moved as he jiggled it, but it was locked tight. He got to his knees, taking the pick set from one of his pockets and worked on it. It didn't take long. The door was old, the lock basic. 

He crept inside to find the place small, untidy. A fold out couch with a passed out Danny on it, glass of water and Advil sitting on the side table ready for when he woke in the morning.

Steve knew he'd wake before then. At least to respond to Steve, even if Danny wasn't aware of it. 

He stripped himself of his clothing, leaving it by the door in a pile and taking nothing with him but a tube of lubricant. 

He put a knee on the end of the bed, hearing it creak with the pressure but settling low with Steve's weight. He got onto all fours and crawled up over Danny's still dressed body and hovered over him. He took his time, looking his fill, mapping the contours of Danny with his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness, with only the streetlights to illuminate the room as they pierced through the thin curtains. 

He lowered his head, breathing in the scent of Danny's fading aftershave in his neck. The tip of his nose grazed along Danny's jawline and up to his ear. "Danny?" he asked quietly, getting a moan in response. "Look at you, Danny. So hot," he tugged lightly on Danny's earlobe with his teeth. It was only for a fraction of second, just enough to start getting Danny's attention. 

His tongue darted out to touch against Danny's neck, licking gently up to his jaw, ending with a sucking kiss on his chin. 

"I know you've been thinking about me," Steve teased. "I've been stuck in your mind since we talked. Imagine if you'd taken my number. Or if you hadn't turned me down. Think of all the sex we could have had. You need that, right? Need a good fucking. Want a good fucking."

Danny's head turned on a moan, a hand flailing in thin air as he listened, only mostly dead to the world, the drugs not making him lose consciousness entirely but making him susceptible, open. 

"I saw you watching me. Did you think about us leaving the bar together? Maybe not even making it further than an alleyway. Or the back of a car." He licked and sucked against Danny's neck, a hand drifting down his front and cupping his dick, feeling for it growing harder in his pants, to know everything was going as planned, that Danny would be unable to resist under the influence and that the mixture he made would keep him wanton and horny while also not even sure what was going on.

He still needed to be careful. If he didn't want Danny to fully realize what was happening, to question everything in the morning, then he needed it to seem as dreamlike as possible. 

"Take your clothes off, Danny. It's hot. You're hot, look at you. Show me everything underneath. You need to do it for yourself, okay? Take them off, that's it," he helped guide Danny's hands down the front of his shirt, the buttons slowly popping open to reveal the naked chest below. "That's it, that's right, I want to see all of it. Your fantasy handyman, remember? I'm the guy who's going to fix everything for you, starting with these," he pinched both of Danny's nipples, making him buck up from the bed, giving them ample space to pull the shirt from Danny's arms.

Steve dropped his head, licked one of the nipples, sucking it in, licking again, then sucking harder, biting, mouth open and moaning with delight at Danny's reactions. He felt the hand in his hair tightening, felt surges run through Danny's body at Steve's attentions. He laved at the hardened nub and moved on to the other, repeating the process until he was biting hard enough to make Danny gasp, then pulling back, rubbing his stubble over the sensitized bump.

"Pants, Danny. Open your pants, let your cock out," he sat back on his haunches, watching as Danny's eyes fluttered and he complied, hands on his belt, bringing the leather out and open then the button and zip were next. Underwear was pushed aside and Danny's hardened cock was released from its confines. Steve was salivating as he watched Danny's hand stoke up and down the length.

"Steve…?" Danny moaned. He may not be looking, but he was feeling and sensing and he was very much there with Steve in the moment, in the heat, in the cloud of sex settling over them. 

Steve brought his leg back over and pushed Danny to lie on his side. He stayed on his knees behind him and didn't touch Danny, but bent over his ear. "Off, Danny. Take your pants off, finish it. Get naked for me. You want to be naked, right. It's hot in here, it's so hot and it's all you, baby. Show me everything about you, you want me to see, want to know how much you turn me on."

Danny fumbled and kicked lazily until the pants and underwear were gone. Steve helped with the socks that were hanging off his feet and then Danny was lying there, naked, sweating, hard. A hand was propped under the pillow, his eyes were half closed, it was like he was caught up in a dream.

Steve positioned himself halfway down the bed. A hand ran over Danny's hip, low over his stomach and then back and down his thigh, round to his ass where he dug his fingertips in, massaging against the skin. He'd watched Danny's ass all night, could see the shape in his pants. There was no way Danny wasn't aware how good he looked in those clothes and he worked them like a full on tease. Now he was naked and spread out for Steve and he couldn't resist. He opened wide and bit down, the sound of his sucking against Danny's ass cheek was loud in the room, almost echoing.

"Look at this ass," Steve said against him, lips gliding over him as he spoke. "I bet everyone wants a piece of it, but it's me you're giving it to," he kept his running commentary going, his voice low, steady and at ease, entering Danny's thoughts, reminding him of comments from earlier in the evening, reading his mind and placing new ideas inside. "So fucking hot. I told you getting naked for me would be good…. for me."

He lifted Danny's leg higher onto the bed, exposing more of his ass to the air. He licked his fingers and rubbed them over Danny's hole and down behind his balls, over and over, letting him feel the friction, the tip of his finger rolling over his hole and dipping just inside. 

"You clearly need a good fucking, Danny. So tight down here. I'll get you loosened up, don't worry."

His hands roamed all over, up Danny's side, over his arm, clutching around his neck and into his hair where he pulled Danny's head back, wanting to better see how he was doing by the glazed look in his eyes. 

His whole body followed, and he leaned against the bed frame, sideways against it so that he could press his dick against Danny's hair, feeling the softness against him. He ran fingers through the strands and over his hardness, catching them together then he took hold of the base of his cock and tapped it against the side of Danny's head. 

"You can open your eyes, Danny, come back to me. Turn your head and take a good look at the big, hard dick that's going to fuck you wide open," he kept tormenting Danny with slaps from his dick against his cheek as he turned, dazed eyes searching around and widening as they focused on the cock in front off him. He licked his lips as he saw it and Steve reached for his jaw, opening him wide and shoving the head inside.

Danny was slow to react but his mouth closed over him, the wet heat feeling good against his dick and Steve pressed his fingers inside to join in, to make sure Danny didn't bite down, to make him need to spit. 

Danny was flat on his back, one hand still on his own dick while the other flailed at the base of Steve's cock. Out of the corner of his eye, Steve could see Danny's bent knees, moving back and forth with pent up languid energy as the drugs in his system continued to work - making him do what he was told, making him feel like this wasn't actually real but keeping him present enough in the moment to get turned on.

When he took his dick and fingers out of Danny's mouth they trailed saliva with them, dropping onto Danny's neck and chest. Steve slid down the bed, grabbed one of Danny's knees to keep him open and slipped between, bracing himself on his hands he licked up the spit trail, round Danny's chin and then took his mouth, shoving his tongue in at Danny's gasp. 

He settled on top of him, lining up their cocks and rocking gently. He licked along Danny's lower lip, flicked his tongue against the top and then spoke against him. "I can feel you so hard for me, can you feel it Danny?"

"Steve…fuck," Danny gasped, a hand at the back of Steve's neck, fingernails digging into the skin. "So hard for you."

"Yes, you are, Danny," Steve nodded and then kissed him hard again, tangling his tongue with Danny's, feeling him respond enthusiastically to the kisses and making Steve feel like he never wanted them to stop. "And you want me to fuck you. You need it."

He got his elbows under Danny's knees and pulled them up, his dick slipped from against Danny's own to his balls and lower, sliding against his perineum and making Danny throw his head back. "Fuck me, please, fuck me hard," he begged of Steve as he felt his dick rub against his hole again.

Steve stretched his hand to where the lube was. He kept Danny's legs in the air, pressing down against them with a forearm and he sat up enough to see where he needed to use the lube. He didn't want to make a mess - that would alert Danny in the morning should he look closely at the mess on the bed so he carefully dropped just a small amount on two fingers, rubbed the gooey liquid against Danny's hole and pushed in. 

"This ass is mine now, Danny," he said as he quickly got his second finger inside, crooking them, looking for the right spot. He didn't give Danny a load of prep, he was too far gone himself and needing to be inside him. He took another dollop of lube and coated his dick, making sure not to spill any and immediately pressed in. When the head popped into Danny's ass it was like heaven. Tight, hot, smooth, it was what his dick wanted so badly. With each small thrust he got deeper and the drugs helped Danny stay calm and relaxed enough to not feel the pain he might if he was this under prepped and fully aware.

Steve pressed his body down against Danny, keeping his legs up and to the sides of his chest as he began pistoning his hips in and out. 

He curled in against Danny, pressing his forehead against the smaller man's and their gasping breath mingled. In the low light he looked into Danny's eyes and saw the dilation, saw the hunger and the need, saw the craving reflected from his own and he stalled in his motions. 

"Danny," he breathed, almost at a loss. 

"Steve," was repeated back to him. "Feels so good."

"It's heaven, Danny. You and me," he ran a hand down Danny's cheek then used it to brace himself again as he lifted, finding renewed energy despite the heat and the sweat and fucked hard into Danny again. Before he came, he pulled out, he jerked himself hard while hovering over a still worked up Danny, he could see where Danny's hole was wide open for him and it made him shudder. He put a hand over the head of his cock and gasped Danny's name as he came, cum trapped in his hand so as not to go everywhere.

He sat back, watching as Danny still writhed on the bed. He crawled up over him, flattening his thighs to the bed, stilling his movements. He lifted the cum in his hand over Danny's mouth and used the other to open it. "Open up, Danny, taste it, eat it for me. I want inside you." He dripped the cum in, staring hard as he watched Danny lick his lips at the droplets that missed falling straight in and then he swallowed and hummed like he enjoyed the taste. 

One thing he hadn't expected was to be this enthralled by Danny as they had sex, or for Danny to have this kinky edge to him where his drugged out state could not just agree to do what Steve wanted but complied with unexpected fervor. 

"More," Danny asked and Steve lowered his hand over Danny's mouth and let him lick over it, cleaning him all up. 

He took his wetted hand away despite Danny's protest and curled it around Danny's still engorged cock and began pumping him hard and fast. He came quickly, arching off the bed, head banging back into the pillow as he breathed through it.

Steve stayed where he was on top of Danny's thighs and took his forearms and pressed them into the bed as well, trapping Danny completely under him; naked, sweaty, out of breath and with cum over his belly. "Danny, pay attention to me, are you listening?"

"Hmmmm," Danny moaned. 

"You're not going to go out with your friends anymore, or your co-workers. No one. You come home after work and drink here. It's cheaper, isn't it."

"Come home," Danny murmured, head falling to the side. 

"You're mine now to play with," he released one arm and trailed feather light fingers over Danny's collarbone and up into his neck where he curled his hand around, marveling at how small it was in Steve's big hand, how easy it would be to strangle him. "I'm not done with you yet and I don't share."

He gripped that little bit tighter, cutting off the ease with which Danny could breathe and leaned over him like a shadow. 

"Tell me, Danny. Tell me, let me here it. Who do you belong to?"

"Hmmmmmmmm," Danny's mind was slowing further. "Hmmm, you…. belong to…."

"That's it, baby. All mine. You're going to dream about me again. Trust me. You're going to long for sleep every night." He kissed him gently, in contrast to the hold he had on Danny's throat. When he released him, Danny gulped in a breath.

Steve stood, going to where he'd discarded his clothes and pulled them on. He watched Danny the whole time, his naked body still glistening with dried sweat and patches of his own cum on his stomach. He climbed briefly back onto the bed and manhandled Danny's legs apart. He pressed his fingers back to Danny's hole, feeling where it was still open for him and he fucked his middle finger into him once, twice, three times before pulling it out again.

"Such a good boy for me, Danny," he assured him. "We should order you some toys to make things interesting. Let you practice between dreams."

Toys were always a good way to manipulate. It meant people thought they'd done things to themselves with aids rather than wondering how they felt so fucked when they were alone.

He stood again, despite feeling a great desire to stay beside Danny for longer. 

He reached into his pocket for the supply of pills and moved about, investigating Danny's home. He'd need to be careful - if there was a kid in here often enough he couldn't put anything in places small hands would happily grab. He searched the cabinets until he found Danny's alcohol supply. He opened every bottle and put at least five pills in each as a fail-safe in case he couldn't get them into Danny during any other time. 

Sometimes a quick fuck like this was enough to make Steve feel better. The ability to prove he could dominate someone for even that short time, to take away their choice, to play with their life even for just a few hours. Sometimes it was enough. 

But that itch he had inside him; it wasn't gone, it was worse. Which meant this wasn't a one night stand for him, but something more. Something prolonged.

He stood for long minutes watching Danny on the bed, his hand idly stroking his cock again despite being spent, turning over in the bed and Steve could see where his ass was red and still open, still inviting him back in but he couldn't right now.

The big question was a difficult one to answer and Steve would need to continue on to discover it - was the itch his need to keep fucking Danny, to feel that rush of sexual pleasure coursing through him again, or was it a need to hurt him, to kill him like he had the others.

All he did know was that Danny had his attention, his focus. And when Steve McGarrett was focused, he didn't let go until things were finished.


End file.
